Scalable video coding (SVC) refers to video coding in which a base layer (BL), sometimes referred to as a reference layer, and one or more scalable enhancement layers (EL) are used. For SVC, the base layer can carry video data with a base level of quality. The one or more enhancement layers can carry additional video data to support higher spatial, temporal, and/or signal-to-noise SNR levels. Enhancement layers may be defined relative to a previously coded layer.
The base layer and enhancement layers can have different resolutions. Upsampling filtering, sometimes referred to as resampling filtering, may be applied to the base layer in order to match a spatial aspect ratio or resolution of an enhancement layer. This process may be called spatial scalability. An upsampling filter set can be applied to the base layer, and one filter can be chosen from the set based on a phase (sometimes referred to as a fractional pixel shift). The phase may be calculated based on the ratio between base layer and enhancement layer picture resolutions.